Love is life
by RosieMcgees
Summary: A new generation of sohma's are here, but akito as only been more irritated since then, but can love warm his cold heart.. let's see
1. Chapter 1

Hi Minna!!!!!!!! I was in a fruits basket RP and it inspired me to write everything we did in that rp down, and make a fan fiction.

- And well read and enjoy, you may also give me some tips. But I must warn you all that my grammar can suck sometimes

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or the character, only my own

"Talk"

((Me))

.o0(thoughts)0o.

Fruits basket a new generation…with the old generation

Hello everyone my name is Ayame Tsuki (( Sorry I know the name is familiar -.-; but bear with it)) I'm 16 years old and one of the cursed sohma's, I'm the cute rat hihi, and well yes that can be quite difficult at times. Especially at this time, you see Akito have had a hard time with us the new generation, but yuuko, my best friend, and I don't really think that much about it, I was raised by Shigure and well you can imagine how that mush have looked like, but he is like a brother to me and well I'm not dead yet now am I?

Ayame woke up and heard Satos sniffing "oh dear" she said and looked outside the window and saw Yuki .o0( Yuki can fix it )0o. She thought and sighed. .o0(it's probably because of Kyo again that damn cat, Satos there is a cat to)0o. She smiled and then glanced down at a girl with black hair and smiled .o0(ouka such a shy girl she is)0o.

Ayame then got up and got dressed, she decided to walk over to Ayame-san's store, and say hi to him. She ran down stairs and to the store "yoooooooooooooooooo………… huh?" She looked around and saw no one, until she saw a ponytail stick out of one of the dresses

"Oh my my, Yuuko is that you?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. Yuuko turned around and smiled an danced around "oooh Ame-chan have you seen Anaya-san, ooh I want these clothes, oh have you seen these I have on now isn't it a cute outfit?" She looked at her and smiled "wow that is really beautiful" claps her hands together and walks towards her. Yuuko hugged the clothes "i cant wait to wear them!" Yuuko then paused."I cant find aaya, Shigure-sensei, or hatori-dono anywhere. I really hope they aren't up to something!". Ayame sighed " as long as they don't get themselves into trouble, they are worse then me" she said and smiled "I'm going over to Yuki's place, do you want to come?"

Yuuko shrugged. "sure. oh wait! i need to get changed!" Yuuko ran into the changing room and came out with a new outfit. The black dress and the red blue and purple two-sizes-too-big kimono draped around her shoulders. "whaddya think? odd combination, but kinda cool, right?"

Ayame sweat dropped and smiled "it looks great" she said smiling "hmm well tried to talk to Shigure about is new book, that's the only reason I'm coming" Yuuko said and grabbed Ayame's arm and linked up "yooo let's go" Yuuko screamed. Ayame smiled and looked at her "So yuuko-chan how have you been lately?" Yuuko looked at Ayame with a sad smile. "lately? not too well.

Akito has been really bad tempered, and, being the dragon, I'm the one who has to hear about it. He's such a coward." yuuko looked down as they walked. "And he is really pissing me off with his 'you cant become an artist i need you here' bullcrap. That's why I've been trying to persuade shigure-sensei to let me illustrate his stories. And i had to get out of the main house for a night.

" Yuuko smiled at Ayame. "how about you?" She sighed when she heard that "that is just typical akito, well i've been okay almost. Shigure and I had to examine Akito last night, and examine his entire body... that was just not funny, he was laughing at me while i helped shigure i was this close to hit him

" She looks at her and smiled and began to have flashback "oh i forgot here i bought you this" brings out some Caran D'ache crayons. Yuuko's eyes became huge and wide, and sparkled with stars "oooooooh thank you Ame-chan!!!" Yuuko said and hugged her best friend, and then gave her a stir look "sooo Ame-chan how is things with you and Akito?" Ayame looked at her shocked, and blushed "what are you talking about?" Yuuko grinned and poked her "aww come on Ame-chan I know that you have something for him" Ayame blushed even harder "well..I" She then tried to shake the redness off her face Yuuko laughed. "dont worry about it ame." she nudges her. "at least you havent fallen for a perv." Yuuko sticks her tongue out in a joking way but has a slight reddish tinge to her cheeks. Ayame sweat dropped and smiled at Yuuko "well he is quite handsome, but his attitude, well let's say it's not exactly the best" she said and smiled

"aah yes that is true, what waste of good looks" Yuuko said and smiled "What about you and Shigure?" she asked and smiled " he is kind of my brother you know" Yuuko blushed and smiled "I swear that dog is so dense! But I hope I see him before I get called back to the main house" Yuuko said and looked down at the grown. Ayame smiled and looked up " if you do then I shall go instead of you" She said and turned her head to see Yuuko smiling " well I still need to go back anyhow I live there you know, what about you I haven't seen you for ages, do you still even live there?"

She sighed and smiled "i was on a trip for a week in the states and Akito did not like that, he said that needed me to be there so i could help him and Hatori, but since i moved in with Hatori I have always told him my dreams and my dream was to go to the states, and Hatori didn't mind at all, neither did Shigure, so yes i am still living in the main house" She smiled at her "oh yeah.. your living with hatori-dono arent you.." she smiled. "i think that is so sweet." Yuuko frowned. "do you think you'll ever tell akito how you feel about him?" She sighed again "i don't know, i never really thought that i would fall for him, he is just to much sometimes, people have been through some more terribel things that he haves" She then sighs again "but i can only hope" Yuuko glanced at Ayame's sad face, and smiled "do you want me to have a word with him?" Yuuko asked and raised her fist in the sky

" no I will talk with him someday, when he has gotten his sick mind of death" She said and kept on walking. "i dont blame him sometimes.. but what tohru said is true. he's alive now, he needs to look outside the box, see that there are people who care for him." Yuuko frowned. "and shigure.. i dont understand him at all. he is up to something with akito. i just dont know what." Ayame sighed "genius men, are insane men, dude even hitler was insanne he himself lived in a world of fantasy" She smiled at Yuuko" well i hope that he will begin to notice, and i must admit that i like Tohru she is sweet ad kind girl, well shigure is one special man, he did raise me after all, he is like a brother to me" They both reached to Yuki's garden and noticed that no one was there. Yuuko chose to stay and wait for Shigure, Ayame could do nothing but to agree and let her be.

She then turned back to the main house and walked around in the garden. "Miss Honda" Ayame turned around and saw Yuki, she did look a bit like her the only difference was that Ayame had dark blue hair and eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought that you where miss Honda" he said and blushed slightly. "Oh that's okay Yuki, so how are you today?" She asked with a smiled. Yuuko hid behind a bush, and Ayame raised an eyebrow "Yuuko?" she asked "aya?! Damnit Ayame Akito is going to kill me, because I haven't returned home yet" She said panicking, Ayame sighed "no isn't I'm going to take care of it, I have to check on him later today" She said with a smile "I'm off now" She said and left a scared Yuuko.

She walked along the halls of the main house, and was carrying some medical stuff for Akito, since Hatori could not make it. Then she suddenly saw Akito "what are you doing out here Akito you should be back in your room" He just looked at her and slowly fell to his knees, she quickly grabbed him and dragged him inside is room "God you heavy!" she then placed him on the bed and sighed. Ayame looked up to see Yuuko "wow, what happened here?" Yuuko asked and raised an eyebrow "well he kinda fainted, uhm help please" she asked with a big sigh.

They carried Akito to his room and sat beside him and tried to wake him up, but he was already gone off like a light. Ayame sighed and looked at Yuuko "Don't worry Shigure is going to be fine he……" Ayame then feel a hand on her own, and a chill ran down her back "Akito?" Yuuko said in a surprise, she then glanced at Ayame her face was all red, she nudged her "Akito-san I need to ask you to take your shirt of, so I can examin you, Hakito is not here so I have to do it" Ayame said very fast "Well, can't you see that I can't move, you have to take it off for me" She looked away "bugger" she whispered.

She then looked at Yuuko apologizing to him; she then looked at Akito and sighed, and grabbed her stethoscope. Yuuko growled. he could move enough to hit her... she held the side of her face and glared at Akito. he carried on shouting. "I could have died because you weren't here! You're useless! worthless! you can't even compare to hatori! why would you think that shigure would like a thing like you!"  
she gasped. "h-how did you-" a tear rolled down her cheek.  
He smirked. "its as obvious as you are stupid." he sneered at her.

Ayame looked at the both of them "ENOUGH!" Akito looked at her and was about to say something "don't..." she said has she lifted a finger at him and walked over to him "stop being so selfish Akito, for gods sake! And what do you know about love anyway" she looked at him and sat down besides him and stuck the needle in him to take is blood. "ite" he said and grimaced "baka" Yuuko said and watched Ayame. She looked at Akito and he looked at her

"What? just because i am scowling you does not mean don't i respect you.." She was done taking is sample and he began to speak again " Only Hatori is suppose to do that you stupid girl" She raised and eyebrow and got closer to his face "well Hatori is not here, and would you stop being such an arrogant jerk for once" He looked shockly at her and smiled. She then took her stethoscope, and placed it gently on his chest and listened to his head beat, it was not like I wasn't human or anything, he is just so cold and arrogant. Ayame sighed and suddenly felt a hand on hers, "what the hell is he up to" Ayame whispered to Yuuko "I don't know but I am sooner or later going to wipe, some senses into him" she said. Ayame then took her hand back, and looked at him "don't get so stressed and try to relax" she said coldly, Yuuko nodded and went outside "you make me sick" She said as she closed the door.

"ouch" Ayame whispered and then looked at Akito, who's face was all up against hers "what the…." He then kissed her.

Dun dun dun duuuuu people hihi next chapter, will come up soon I promise!! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 a new friendship?

Hi Minna! I was in a fruits basket RP and it inspired me to write everything we did in that rp down, and make a fan fiction.

- And well read and enjoy, you are always welcome to give me tips. I'm so very sorry about my gramma, but I am working on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or the character, only my own

"Talk"

(Me)

.o0(thoughts)0o.

Fruits basket a new generation…with the old generation

ouch" Ayame whispered and then looked at Akito, who's face was all up against hers "what the…." He then kissed her.

She was shocked and when he backed away she quickly ran out the door and into her room. Her heart pounding, as if there was thousand of horses racing. She slowly walked out to the garden, she sat on the garden and the wind blew in her hair. She was lost for words. Ayame noticed that Ouka walked in Akito-sans room, and helped him get into his bed.

Despite the fact that he was teasing her, you could see on her face that she still cared for that man, and smiled softly, she then saw her wandering of from the main house, and sighed to herself.

Yuuko walked along the road, kicking a small stone, glaring. her cheek was still red from the day before. "how dare that cowardly peice of crap hit me! i try to help and he fly's off the handle. ugh.. i hate him. if i wasnt the way i am... it wouldnt have to be like this!" she picked up the stone and in her frustation threw it as hard as she could.

She then walked around in the garden, and noticed Ayame. She looked shocked at Ayame. "Ame-chan! whats wrong?!" She half screamed in worry. Ayame looked up and tried to get the words, out from her mouth, slowly she began to speek "he…kissed…..me" she said crying a bit.

"Who kissed you amechan?!" her face became white. "...Akito..?" She looked at her while tears where rolling down her cheeks and she looked down to the ground and nodded.

Yuuko's face was a mix of shock and confusion. "then.. Why are you crying..?" She said while raising and eyebrow. Ayame looked up at her "Well I didn't expect it to come while i wasn't paying attention" She then walks over and hugs her " I am just shocked".

Yuuko gently smiled at her and sighed "You should be happy." she whispered to her. "be really happy." Ayame looked at her and smiled "uhm Shigure asked me to give you this" gives her a rose with a hanging note.

Yuuko blushed as she looked at the rose. "What..? For me..?" she took the rose slowly. "What does.. The note say?" "I am not going to tell you but i can tell you that you will be quite surprise" Ayame smiled at her and sat back down on the bench.

Yuuko looked at the note. _see you soon?_ it said. she just looked at it. "are- you sure this is for me Ame-chan?". Ayame nodded and smiled gently at her, and sighed again.

Yuuko blushed, turning the note over. All there was, was a tiny little heart imprinted onto the bottom of the paper. "What does he mean- see you soon??" she frowned. "Dog-san.. typical of him to be so vague." she shook her head at Ame-chan. "I shouldn't read too much into it. His like this with everyone. He probably just wants to talk about the book.."

Ayame smiled and slowly giggled " Belive whatever you want, but you have always been shy, when it comes to love". Yuuko blushed even more "I dont know what to do..". She turned to Ayame. "When did you see him??"

Ayame smiled "hmm not going tell you "She smiled teasingly and went towards the main house "come let's go inside and have some tea". Yuuko smiled. "Sure." She followed Ame-chan into the house.

Yuuko then noticed, that Satos went into Akito's room all by herself, and grabbed Ayame's shoulder. "oh no!" she stopped. "sato went into Akito's room by herself! he's gonna be really mad at her for leaving!"

"oh" Ayame said and placed her hand to her mouth and ran into Akito's room "sato?"

Satos soon got some water in a glass and took out the medicine that he needed to take. _first the pills and then the liquid_ She thought at what Hatori had told her. Satos took out the pills and put them in Akito's mouth as she brought his head up and made him drink water so he would swollow. Then she got the liquid Medicine and made him drink that to and then some more water and then let him lay again as she sat down putting the cloth in the water and then on his for head again.

"Sato's are you all right?" Yuuko asked gently, but loudly. Satos then half screamed, and whispered "you'd you be quiet please!"

Akito began to stir, coming out of unconsciousness... He looked around the room in a slight daze... Seeing Satos. He rizes to a sitting position, his dark eyes resting upon Satos coldly. "What right do you have, being in my presence? Get out." Akito hissed cruelly at her, his already pale face becoming even paler. He coughed a bit, then turned away from the girl, expecting her to leave

Satos quickly got up, bowed and ran away from the room, like a lightning that came from the sky.

Akito sat quietly in his room, hugging his knees to his frail body, the darkness casting shadows over his pale skin. _Satos... She is unruly and too emotional... I don't like it. If she tries to run away again or steps out of line, I will personally punish her._ He thought, eyes narrowing.

Satos kept on running and bumped into Yuki, she told him how Akito had yelled at her, and she just wanted him to get better. She then ran of again, not wanting to get caught by Akito, or anyone else.

Yuki smiled and nodded, and understood her. Yuki sat, his mind blank as the rain began to pour onto the ground. Snapping into reality his mind thought about what had just happened. He for one couldn't believe it was happening. He then, in the rain, layed back onto the wet grass and looked up into the pouring sky. Rain splattered on his face as a small smile played on his lips.

As lightning flashed malevolently in the sky, a pale figure was bathed briefly in light as Akito stood behind Yuki. "Yuki Sohma... Just now... Did you do something I would not approve of?" a chilling yet calm voice asked. It belonged to the menacing Akito, his clothes clinging, drenched, to his frail body and his black hair dangling in his lightless eyes. A cruel smile curved his lips.

Ayame was walking along the side of the road, while the rain was purring down. She mumbled "Stupid weather, and I don't even have my umbrella with me and my shirt is totally transparent...bugger" She then looked down at the ground and suddenly saw Yuki and Akito, she walks over to them and glares at Akito " What are you doing out? " She with a little bit of worry in her voice "I was suppose to check you again today, and to tell you, your results of your blood test"

Yuuko had followed Ayame, and glared at Akito. She turned to Ayame. "No use trying to tell him what to do.. to him, he is king. " She said with annoyance in her voice.

Yuki closed his eyes, his breath he could now feel as the cold rain splattered around him. Sighing, he sat up and then realized he had no where to be so he layed back down. Maybe she would come back, he hoped.

Satos stopped in her tracks and turned, back to where Yuki was, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Yuki…behind you…" she whispered and pointed while shaking. Yuki smiled as he saw Satos but then it instantly left his face when she said that. Jumping up he twirled around to face Akito. "What are you doing here?" He asked tensely.

Akito smiled. "Ah Yuki, I am up to nothing if that's what you are thinking." Yuki took a step back as Akito took a step forward. "Go back home." Yuki said quietly as he stopped. He had never been so close to Akito in such a long time. "OH but why? I came to find Satos and look what I found instead. Why don't you come back?" Yuki glared at him. "I will never do that. And Satos doesn't have to go if she doesn't want

to."

"Y...yuki...dont listen to him" Satos whispered but couldnt move. She was still frozen to the spot were she was afraid that Akito was going to do something.

Akito looked at Yuki strangely, amusement in his dark eyes. "Yuki... You're defying me? but you fear me... You fear me more than anything. and I can make your situation worse." he said icily, putting a cold hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You're out of line... Do you have to be disciplined like before...?"

Ayame sighed " A king he is not, I only see a coward" She said coldly. Yuki stepped back, away from Akito's hand. "I don't need anything from you!" He glared and then ran over to Satos. "You should get away from here. I..I..don't want anything to happen to you. Please go." "B...but Yuki" Satos whispered and looked at him. Satos really did try to move but her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't move. "I...i don't want anything to happen to you either."

Ayame sighed and gathered her courage together and looked up "you guys should, go I will try and handle the situation." She said.

Akito glared at the two women who had arrived. "How dare you speak that way to me. I do as I please and I don't need a sermon from either of you." he hissed, eyes narrowing. He turned back to Yuki. "I'm ashamed of your behavior, Yuki. Putting Satos in danger this way... I will not let her get away with escaping me." Akito told Yuki, smiling in his usual dark manner.

Ayame glared at him " I have every right to talk to you has i please" She said slowly and looked at him, straight in the eye, even though she was terrified like a puppy.

"I..I will not let you hurt her..like you hurt me. You are a bastard!" Yuki said, his voice sharp. He stood in front of Satos. If anything he was not about to leave Ayame here by herself either.

Ayame looked at Yuki and sighed, She then looked up at Akito, not saying anything just looking at him. Akito tensed when he heard Ayame speak, saying nothing. He had to target Yuki-- Ayame was different. Akito glared at Yuki, then briskly walked over to him and struck him with some restraint across the cheek. "Don't talk like that. You're making your situation worse." he said, his voice firm. Then Akito coughed a bit, but still maintained his composure-- it wasn't good for him to be outside this way.

Yuki stared blankly. He hadn't felt that in awhile. "I...hate..you!" Yuki screamed and then _Poof!_. Yuki looked up at Akito from his low position. He had became a rat. Stupid stress, his mind muttered as he glared up at Akito. Its not like he could do very much now anyways.

Ayame looked at Akito and walked over to Yuki and whisper "He will soon faint he the oxygin in his blood isn't really coroperating wih eachother" She then looked at back at Akito "leave him alone Akito, for gods sake"She looked down at Yuki and took him up and glared at Akito

Akito would of said something, but he was feeling dizzy, and couldn't. Then, as if nothing had happened, he turned around to head back home. "I'm leaving. Satos... if you continue to speak with Yuki, I will punish you. Personally." he rasped calmly, adressing Satos without turning around.

Ayame hid Yuki behind her shoulder and wrapped him in her long hair and followed Akito "I need to talk to you" "Yes?" Akito said quietly, not turning around. He always allowed Ayame to speak with him...Almost.

Yuki snuggled deep into her hair and listened, his mind now shocked. So, if he wanted to talk to Satos he couldnt because he didnt want her to get punished but how would he warn her of the way he is..or could be. A tiny tear slid down his furry face as he wiped it angryily away with a paw.

"I have good news and a question, the hemoglobin in your body are still not cooperating quite well, but somehow you seem to manage it quite well, you blood percent is fine so I will suggest that you should keep it steady and try not to stress yourself to much" She then stopped talking and looked at him.

She feelt something wet on her shirt and slowly careesed yuki without Akito noticing she then whispers "do not worry about her dear Yuki just talk to her through me" she smiled and keept on walking . Akito turned around and looked at Ayame. "That's good... and your question?" he smiled pleasantly, but even still, his eyes were dark. She looked up at the sky and then at him "why did you kiss me?"

Yuki began to feel his body calm down. It wasnt the best conclusion but it was the best he had. He whispered thank you and snuzzled into her hair.

She placed her hand on her should and smiles to herself and whispers "you welcome."

Akito stared at her, but said nothing, and his pale face slightly blushed. "I... cannot answer that. Not now, I... don't feel well." he replied, an obvious change in his voice occuring. He hoped it would go unnoticed.

Though Yuki shouldnt feel like so, he was glad Akito was weak as he was. He couldn't hurt as much in this state. He began to wonder why Ayame was so safe..he hadn't lay a finger on her or said anything much to offensive. He was definently missing something.

Ayame looked at him questionaly, she knew that there was nothing badly wrong with him and she was also wondering why is voice was suddenly changed "Why are you lying to me dear Akito, i know you quite well" she then looked at his face and saw that he blushed "You are blushing?" She was a little bit surprised, so surprised that she did not dare to ask anymore of anything.

Akito quickly turned way from her, ignoring her question. "Is that all, Ayame?" he asked placidly, regaining his original tone, even though his face was still tinted slightly red. They were almost back, and Akito was silently relieved. He felt alright, but he wanted to be alone.

Seeing the Sohma estate, Yuki jumped up and then off of Ayame's shoulder. He was not about to go there. He landed easily on the ground and scurried into a near by bush. He had to get home.

Ayame looked at him and was a bit irritated " No I have to examine you again, just to be sure" Then suddenly the cold took over her body and PUFF she was turned into a rat "oh bugger"

Akito was just going to let Ayame walk as a rat herself, but he had a lapse of kindness, which was very unusual for someone of his nature. He kneeled down, then gently lifted Ayame into his hand, carrying her into the estate. "You don't have to examine me. I'm fine... I just want to be alone." he told her flatly, his voice unreadable.

Oh dear is this a start of a new friendship?

dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuu **giggles** u hope you guys enjoy reading this


End file.
